


Welcome Home Dinner

by Benn_Xavier



Series: Joyride [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Josh, Beta Derek, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Model Derek, Model Derek Hale, Romantic Fluff, Werewolf Mates, caring Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Derek's been away because some modeling job, so his Alpha mate Josh prepared something especial to his comeback.





	Welcome Home Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy with those two, so here I am again. xD  
> Maybe you may have to read [Make it Rain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342539/chapters/19111690) to this make more sense, but I guess is not necessary tho.
> 
> Now betaed by my lovely man Always_Bottom_Derek.

   

**Josh West                                           Derek Hale**

\-------------------

 

“Oh geez dad! What kind of crazy, gooey ritual you doing? Are you trying to summon some demonic creature here?” 

Josh’s son Austin, offered this critique as he pointed inside the pan Josh’s attention was riveted on. His face a mask of concentration as he mixed its contents. He replied without shifting his eyes to look at his boy, “Austin, leave me alone. Okay? I’m nervous enough without having to deal with your little jokes.” 

Austin peeked inside the pan again. His frown at his dad’s rebuke quickly shifted into an expression of disgust when once more confronted with the frightful sight of what looked like it was at one time supposed to be pasta. 

“Are you really going to serve this to Derek, Dad? Wow, you’re brave,” Austin teased. When he didn’t get a reply, he carried on anyway. “Lucky for him, he’s a werewolf; otherwise, he’d probably have to spend all night in the bathroom.”

While he loved his son dearly, Josh could have done very well without the running commentary on his cooking. He glared at his son in irritation, almost scowling, and the rolled his eyes, only too aware he was day by day becoming more like Derek in the ‘sourwolf’ department.

“What’s the problem with it? I think it looks great. Besides, it’s the only food I know how to cook.”

Austin side-eyed, him suspiciously. “Dad, you don’t know how to cook.  _ Anything _ . You burn water.”

“Austin, don’t you have some teenage things to do? If you’re not gonna help me, go away.”

“Alright… I guess that’s my cue to get out of the kitchen.” The boy said moving away from his father. “Good luck with...  Well, with whatever it is you’re doing. I’m going over to a friend’s. We’re ordering pizza, which might not be a bad idea for you, you know...”

“Yeah, yeah, shush!” The Alpha said, virtually shooing the boy into the other room. After he heard Austin shutting the front door, he looked inside the pan with a fresh sense of panic. 

“What the hell am I doing?” He facepalmed himself. His son was right, as was unfortunately too often the case. He peered between his fingers at the pan where it sat in the middle of a chaotic looking counter. There were only few minutes until Derek would be home and things were definitely not going like he’d hoped.

Derek had been away for a week on a new modeling job, so Josh had foolishly decided to make an special welcome dinner to let his boyfriend know how much he’d missed him. But clearly not having a gift for the culinary arts, it wasn’t looking like it was going to be much of a “welcome back.” In fact, it was looking far more like a warning to stay away.

So immersed in watching a new batch of pasta boiling on the gas burner, Josh had forgotten the timer he’d set this time going off. The stove’s alarm startled him and made him jump. No sooner had he turned it off than his nose caught, not the aromas of his meal but the oh so characteristic smell of leather and cedar, mixed with a musky essence he knew very well. 

Derek was home.

He turned around to be greeted with large muscled arms and a solid torso colliding with his own. The Alpha immediately shoved his face into the crook of Derek’s neck taking a deep sniff of his beta’s scent. Derek returned the scenting, rubbing his face over Josh’s skin. This touch was a relief for both of them.

But the scenting didn’t last long because Derek soon lifted his head and locked his lips with Josh’s. The kiss wasn’t gentle, on the contrary, it was greedy and longing. Derek shoved his tongue past his Alpha’s lips seeking entrance. He took control as their tongues intertwined, licking his Alpha’s essence and groaning when his mate’s flavor hit his tastebuds.

“I missed you so much.” Derek said, his voice muffled with his mouth still lingering on Josh’s.

“Yeah, me too.” The Alpha responded, hands sneaking down to grab a handful of Derek’s big, firm butt over his jeans and squeezing it. God only knows how much his inner wolf had been going crazy, even with just one week away from his mate. They’d been together for months now and he was still wrestling to control how strongly Derek’s absence,  _ anytime _ , affected him.

Feeling a tightness inside the front of his pants Josh knew he had to stop their make out session now or they’d end up skipping dinner altogether and fuck right there on the table. Despite of how unsure he was of his cooking, the Alpha needed to provide for his mate just as strongly. So he needed to shift their focus: food now, fuck later.

After just a few more kisses (Derek was really just as greedy as him) Josh managed to disengage. Thankfully, Derek let him.

“I’m glad you here. I thought you might go to your place first.”

“Are you kidding?” Derek responded, his green eyes sparkling. “I’m happy to be here, too, believe me. Between my dark and lonely loft and my Alpha’s warm cozy den, what do you think I would choose, huh?” He leaned in to place a nipping kiss along Josh’s bearded jaw, nuzzling it too as he pulled away. 

Josh’s cock twitch again in his pants at this playful attention.  _ Fuck.  _ He tried to play it cool, ignoring the half hard on inside his pants.“I hope you’re hungry. I... made some dinner.” 

Derek smiled wide at his Alpha’s.“Yes, I am.” 

\--------------------------

After leaving Derek patiently waiting at the dinner table, Josh soon returned with a beautiful dish in his hands. His cheeks were hot with blush but Derek noticed even under his thick, black beard.

“What’s it, Alpha?” Derek’s head cocked slightly to the side, his dark brows raised.

“I… I don’t know if you’re gonna like it.”

Josh couldn’t help but stutter and Derek found this to be the cutest cute thing ever, his man, so broad and manly, blushing like a shy girl.

“You know, I told you some time ago, Derek; I don’t know to cook very well..”

Derek smiled big. “Don’t worry, Alpha, I know it will be delicious.”

A little less tense, Josh open the lid of his dish. “So.. here is.”

As the steam wafted out, Derek stared inside the bowl silently. Even though Derek was often spare with his words, his utter lack of them now promptly had Josh worrying.

“I wish I could have you made something spectacular. I even bought some big steaks originally, but something went wrong there too... The meat ended up all hard and rubberlike. It was terrible.” He winced at the memory. “I just really wanted to give you a good welcome home...”

Derek stared at the open dish again. “Steaks can be good, but I wanna know how you guessed…” he looked up and grinned at his Alpha.  “That I really love...  _ sticky pasta _ ?”

Josh appreciated his mate’s enthusiasm, but he knew his dish sucked. Remembering Austin’s advice from earlier he offered, “if you don’t want it we can order pizza.”

Derek’s brows shot up again.“No way! I’m not going to miss the chance for something cooked by my Alpha especially for me.” He was still grinning as he said this and his smile struck Josh as, stupidly beautiful. Christ, every time he looks at his mate he knew the reason the younger man’s modeling schedule was so busy.

Decision made, they served themselves. Each twirled some pasta on his fork and shoved it into his mouths. After a few chews Derek stared across the table at his boyfriend.

“Oh my god..” Derek exclaimed.

Josh finished his thought after spitting his bit of pasta into a napkin. “This is awful!"

“I’m sorry, Derek. I just wanted to do something nice for you. And I’m not even capable of making a simple pasta with tomato sauce right. What kind of terrible Alpha am I, that I can’t provide for my mate?” Too embarrassed to look at his beta, he stared disappointedly down at his plate.

“Hey, hey now...” Derek promptly got up, moving around the table and some how managing to end up sitting on Josh’s lap. He kissed him gently. “Last time I checked, cooking wasn’t on the list of Alpha mating duties. You are an incredible Alpha and a stupid sticky pasta isn’t going to convince me otherwise.” He kissed the older man again, much more heated this time.

Derek’s kisses and praises quickly pushed all Josh’s tension away. When their kisses ended, he asked, sounding only slightly sheepish “What do you think about that pizza now?” 

“Anything is good as long as I’m with you.” Derek gave Josh a smiled joyful. Then he shot him a teasing wink. “I mean… anything but that pasta.”

They both laughed at this before diving into passionate kisses and it soon looked like pizza might end up being dessert after their other appetites had been sated.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Tell me what you think. :)


End file.
